Gee Thanks Pop, For Telling Me
by Chibipearlball
Summary: Their baby died, she swore she would never smile at him again. However, their 18th year hit and she has to live under the same roof as him. Just when Vegeta decides to reveal to the two their saiyan heritage and revive the legend of the Saiyamen.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I have not written a story for a long time and might have lost my touch, I'm not sure if I did an awesome job with this one. But please take a look._

She took off of her locket and hung it around her baby's head.

"I'm going to name you Hope, in hopes that you turn out better than me." She looked so motherly. Yet she still had a baby face that hasn't gotten to shed its baby fat. She allowed her kid to play around with her raven hair as she observed her little face.

"Come on Pan, you're talking like an old lady, you're only 14!" A male of the same age stood next to her, worried that his friend might be suffering depression, he placed a hand on her shoulder to show his concern.

"Trunks you don't understand, my life's over. From now on, I want to focus all of my energy on her. Look at how much energy she has, she hasn't stopped crying since I last breastfed her."

"You know you can't keep her. What are you going to tell your parents?" He was sent to bring her back, he wasn't so close to her anymore, but he still cared about her.

"The truth." She said, still smiling at her child.

"And what is the truth? That you and some guy got drunk and got stupid?" He said now concerned that she might be delusional.

"Trunks, something's wrong, she isn't breathing." The young girl panicked, holding out her baby and yelling for help. That was when she realized that the baby was shaking.

"Doctor!" The girl screamed as her baby's condition worsened by the second.

"Pan it's too late, she's dead." The boy said.

They watched as the doctor took the baby away. The girl sat there frozen.

He had her arms around her, giving her support before he blurted out his true intentions. "Pan I know this is sad and all, but look at the bright side, now you can come home."

The girl stared at him in disbelief, as she laughed her pain away, she slapped him across the face. "Do you know that she was your daughter? DO YOU KNOW THAT WAS YOUR DAUGHTER THAT THEY JUST TOOK TO THE MORGUE?" She screamed. He accomplished his goal, she's coming home, but little did he know she wouldn't want anything to do with him again.

_"Mr. Big. I've got a present for you." whispered the blue-eyed blonde. Any high school freshman would kill for her hair, body and popularity. Of course everyone's got flaws. Hers, would be that she's easily brought down by the sight of an ultra bulge._

"I've learned a new trick from Tess, I gotta say, this job is going to cost you extra." Not horny, primitive maybe. To her, size is the only thing that matters. Besides her sex filled social life, she's also miss teen queen, just got accepted by the provincial pagent.

"Oooo, aren't you the dirty one Marron Chestnut." This one's one that appears super decent to the untrained eye, but actually very horny. He would come up to you, ask about your little sister, be your knight in shining armour, then goes off to fuck his girlfriend.

"Oh my, have you grown the last time we met?" Don't be fooled, she's not talking to the lavender haired pretty boy.

"You're the one to talk, are you wearing a pushup bra or did someone go through puberty again?" The boy smirked. Ironically to him, size didn't matter, but it also didn't hurt.

Marron removed her bra to reveal her bare top. Marron immediately flapped up her skirt to reveal that she was wearing any underwear. The two had their hands all over each other. They first enjoyed a LONG passionate kiss before the actual thing.

"So show me your new move Miss Double D." Marron grabbed trunks by his manhood, opened her mouth and then she-

They were cut short by the motion of the door of the storage opening, followed by the sound of a soccerball dropping. The owner of the ball didn't even bother retrieving it. It was another girl from the same grade, as seen by her green and brown uniform. She appeared slightly maturer than the blonde because of her bone structure. She was wearing her raven locks down, with it trailing down her hourglass figure. She stood there, obviously mad at what she is seeing, she retrieved the soccer ball, grabbed a tarp at the same time, and violently threw it at the copulating couple. Yelling 'This is a school!' before she left.

_"Sonny what the hell's wrong with you, the Data Management test is in 15 hours!" said a pretty girl in red. This one is a complete mirror image of the copulating male from before. If he were bore as a female of course. She wore a pretty red outfit that complimented her figure, but no where near as much as Marron's. A year younger than Pan but due to her fabulous brain, she was able to skip a grade and still be at the top of that grade._

"I'm just tired." The Asian lied.

Growing up she had a crush on Trunks Briefs, a family friend but also a close friend to her. At the time, most of the girls from her middle school had his name doodled in their notebooks. However she grew distant from Trunks when her puberty hit, she ran away from home, and started an unhealthy life on the streets of New York. About a year later, she came back, she never really talked about what happened, but she's changed.

Almost everything about her changed.

"You're right the test is tomorrow, let's cram, I need a good mark for my university application."

The blue haired maiden smiled. "That's the spirit Sonny!" Bra's pretty much the only friend Pan's got left from childhood. Bra reminds Pan of her happy years, and slowly has done some progress on making her happy again.

_Pan sat at the table knocking her heels against the table to show her annoyance towards her friend being late._

Just as she took another sip of her Jasmine Tea, a redhead traveled towards her from acrossed the room and rudely sat down in her date's seat.

"What's the matter doll? Date stood you up?" He said while conveniently moving himself into her territory.

"I'm expecting someone and you're sitting in his seat, if you don't get up now you're going to regret it." Said Pan with no emotion in her face.

"Aren't you a tough one, I like girls who play hard to get." Before his hand made its way to Pan's chin, he was picked up and thrown back to the other side of the room.

"Sorry I'm late." A rather handsome voice spoke. He had a body that suggested speed skater, scars that suggested thug, but the face to suggest innocent bystander. He had a hairstyle that uncontrollably sway towards the right. There was family resemblance, around the eyes, same sort of depth.

"Goten why do you do it. You live around the block." She said, still with no emotion on her face.

The man smirked, running his hands through his hair, he teased Pan. "Did you miss me too much?" Pan still seemed unimpressed, she gave Goten a stare that said 'do it again and you'll find yourself dead in your bed.'

"Ah, enough about me, how are you feeling." Goten said as he sat back straight.

"When they asked me to come back here they were all so eager to make a change in my life. When I actually went back I guess they realized how much work it was and stopped caring." It didn't seem like a big deal to her, she told the story as if it's a camping trip.

"It's my last school year, Bra wants me to concentrate on school and quit my job. I'm going to live with her on the account that I wouldn't be able to afford rent." She said, taking another sip of her ice tea.

"Does that mean you're going to be living with Trunks then?" Goten's playful smile was gone, nothing mattered more to him than Pan's happiness.

"Yes." That was all she said, and nothing more.

_A/N: Ok this is a slow chapter, nothing much really happened. The funny stuff comes later. But tell me what you think I need encouragement to keep on writing the story!_


	2. Chapter 2

She was scared. If she cooperated she'd end up disgracing her family line, and her father would kill her for being dishonourable. If she didn't, she'd be blown up or they might even disgrace her.

The best heroines from her favourite movies would spit in the villain's face and scream out the best line possible. Being in a situation like this makes Bra wonder if they weren't really just bluffing.

"Earth to blue-haired bitch, where's the key!" The guy wearing the sock finally spoke.

Bra quivered, the fear made her squint her eyes hard at the disgust of her reaction at the situation. She admits that she wasn't GI Jane but she never considered herself wimpy. She forced back the tears that sneaked out without her permission and thought of what her daddy would do. She took a deep breath and protested.

"I'm not a wimp and don't call me blue-haired bitch! It's aqua!" She screamed out, either way she was going to die, why not just risk it all.

Just then her cell phone rang at the ringtone of James Blunt's "Your beautiful".

"Hey boss, I really love this song." The sockhead reached for Bra's waist and pulled off her baby pink phone. Evidently being a bag handler made him a noob at high-tech, he flips open the phone at the sight of its sparkliness and immediately had his ear struck by the voice of Pan Son.

"Where have you been." There wasn't anger in Pan's voice, but there sure was disappointment.

Sockhead seemed rather attracted by the tone and decided to play a little game. "I've been right here little honey, waiting for you to come along."

"Who is this." Just as Pan asked Bra yelped when a guy grabbed her hair. And from the background she heard moanings of certain Capsule Corp employees. This sent the Ice Queen sprinting on her heels towards the Capsule Corp Bank.

There were a dozen of sockheads surrounding the building. The cops were trying to cook up useless strategies. Pan panicked, for years she hadn't panicked but now she's showing the real her, Panicky Pan. She picked up her phone and dialed for Trunks. Who apparently wasn't picking up the phone.

It's already two in the afternoon, must've been a WILD night. Crazy bastard. Pan thought.

She dialed for Vegeta. As the phone rang she raised an eyebrow. Vegeta has always been there for Bra, he could sense any danger coming to her, it's like he had her bugged, but where is he now? As the 7th ring finished, she hanged up with a big question mark. She tried Trunks again, this time deciding to leave a message.

"Trunks Bra's in trouble, when you get this message come to the Bank immediately. If you don't see me then I had a head-start on the rescue-mission. I'm going to put my cell-phone on vibrate, call me."

Ending with 'call me' she started interrogating the police, with no hope of getting anything there, she opened her purse to reveal that she's carrying concealed and headed for the secret entrance.

Few knew about this entrance, it used to be built for Trunks and his close friends when he was small, but then when he grew older it got passed down to Pan and Bra. It looked like another garbage dump, no bank robber saw the point of guarding it.

Pan kicked in some smarts she learned on the streets and got on top of the building no problem through one of the pipes. She then dropped down and quietly knocked the nearest robber out cold. Then she conveniently snuck into the secret entrance and made her way through an airway.

Through the airway there were bits and pieces of memories left from childhood. Where she got caught by a nail and thought some ghost got hold of her, where Bra got stuck because a couple of mice decided to inhabit her purse. And where Trunks found her when she got lost her first time there…

She stopped in her tracks at the nostalgia, but slapped herself when she realized her stupidity in stopping.

When she reached the end of the airway she was enraged by what she saw. A couple guys found themselves in the fun of playing with items in Bra's purse and another couple found fun in playing with Bra. They passed her around like she was some soccer ball. Even though they haven't done anything ludicrous to her, Pan was ready to shoot them. She tucked away her gun and quietly made her way down. However her subtlety came to an end when one of the workers screamed 'There is a god!', and pointed at Pan.

"Why? Dende? Whyy?" Pan then found herself rolling on the ground, trying to duck things thrown or shot at her, but then her roll came to a stop as a big guy picked her up and threw her against the wall.

Pan stood up, trying to maintain her Ice Queen status, but failed to when she failed to stand up.

Oh my god it's gone, I have lost my cool. Then she heard Bra laugh.

"Hey if we die here at least we can count this as a Misadventure of Briefs and Son, you're definitely back in shape!" Bra said. However with her swollen lips it was hard to understand her.

"Hey shut up Briefs! I'm not back being Clumsy Pan, I've faced situations worse than this on the streets and I'm still Stone Cold." This is when Pan realized that she has been shot.

Fuck, this is what happens when you don't practice.

Pan decided to run head on and face the robbers, there was no way that she could keep a cool game now.

Come on Pan you have a chance! You were the school's fastest runner in 99'! Yeah…in 99'... No matter how fast she was she couldn't outrun a machine gun, she took another in the leg.

The thing with coolness is this, it's always just a front. It can never be a personality. The nostalgia back in the airway made Pan scrape the front and reveal her true self. The good thing is, when the true self is revealed, only good things can come of it, even if it might be disguised as a bad thing at the beginning.

Pan finally came down and got surrounded by robbers. Unlike what they did to Bra, the robbers immediately helped themselves to their treat. One guy ripped off Pan's blouse and after that he immediately had his hands on removing her belt. Guess they didn't like being intruded on.

Pan was astonished at the sight of what they were doing, she was barely covered and the thought of being raped terrified her. She tried to fend them off but they just came on harder. She felt like crying when she thought some guy had his way to her. That was when she realized it was actually her cell-phone vibrating. She could hear Bra calling her name from the distance, telling her she could make it.

For a second there Pan froze, thinking about how much there is to live for. She would often think about committing suicide because she simply couldn't go on, but now she had realized how stupid she was. There is so much to live for. Then she burst.

"I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" She screamed. Her voice and energy level both went up. This was followed by an aura of energy that threw the robbers in all directions, either knocking all the robbers either out cold, or knocking them dead.

She was overwhelmed by this new source of energy, it was all new to her. Unfortunetly, it was also new to her body, she passed out immediately. One robber managed to get up but only to have found his way to Trunks' fist. Trunks came out of the same airway Pan did, and took no time to realize what they have done to Pan. He picked her up and started crying. He felt the energy wave but he wasn't there to see where it came from. He embraced her at the thought that she had died. He cried on her chest, his tears trailing down her body. It was genuine cry. Contrary to most believes, the quieter the cry, the more genuine it is. Because that meant it came from the bottom of his heart, not the top of his vocal box as it often did with Trunks when he was small.

His mourning was interrupted by his sister's yelling.

"Trunks! TRUNKS! She's not dead! But there's definitely something happening to her! I'm calling mom RIGHT NOW, we're going to get dad to see her!"


End file.
